Albus Potter and The Spawn of Rebirth
by WorkingClassAntiHero
Summary: Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts begins with a shock that causes him to face his unfavorable circumstances, repressed fears, and hidden desires. Allied with the most unwanted characters and involved with a dangerous conspiracy, Albus unwillingly finds himself at the center of forces that threaten to change the magical world forever, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Enter Hogwarts **

Albus Severus Potter walked awkwardly though the crowded aisle of the Hogwarts Express, which was the train that would take him and hundreds of other students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was walking with his older brother James, who was starting his third year, while Albus was only starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

James was surrounded by a group of friends and he was very popular since he was a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Walking next to James was Albus's cousin Fred who was as old as James, had the Weasly's trademark red hair, and tall and lanky. Fred was also James' right hand man.

Albus felt pathetic as he stayed close to his older brother hoping that some of James's popularity might rub off on him. Albus felt rather claustrophobic in the crowded aisle surrounded with people who were taller then him and Albus was rather short and skinny just like his father was at age eleven.

"Move it kid!" Someone yelled at Albus as he felt someone push him ahead.

Albus turned to see a boy that looked a little older than James starring down at him as if Albus was something on the bottom of his shoe.

"I can only walk as fast as those in front of me, so back off!" Albus growled at him. But he immediately realized that it was a mistake.

The crowd cleared as the big fourth year boy's spawn of cronies formed a circle around him and Albus.

He yelled to James, "Yo, James! Mind if I rough up your little brother a little? He has a fresh mouth."

Albus hoped his older brother would stand up for him since he really didn't want to have any problems with this fourth year student. He appeared to have a lot of friends and he was fairly tall with a muscular body that suggested he could probably lift Albus's trunk up with one hand.

James didn't really notice at first and he continued moving down the aisle with his friends, but then he turned to face the fourth year student with a confused expression that seemed to say, _I have a little brother?_ But then a look of realization appeared on James's face and replied, "Yeah sure, enjoy yourself. No mommy or daddy to protect him."

At first Albus thought that James was kidding around but then as James turned and kept walking with his friends Albus's heart sunk and adrenaline began rushing through his blood. Then he remembered the advice his mother told him regarding bullies. Be assertive and don't act afraid.

Albus pulled out his wand pointing it at the self-righteous fourth year student.

"Back off!" Albus yelled trying to sound confident. He didn't feel anywhere near as brave as his actions might suggest and he was shaking with fear. Albus had always been a victim to bullies, mostly James and his friends, in his home village of Godric's Hollow but now he was in a crowded aisle of a moving train surrounded by no one that would risk an entertaining fight to help him.

"Oooooo… intimidating." The fourth year sneered mockingly. "You know any good jinxes or curses?" He asked curiously.

Albus was always non-aggressive and a pacifist so he didn't know any offensive spells and although he did know a few defensive spells such as the shield charm and _expelliarmus_, but he had never gotten a chance to actually try out the spells with his wand so they probably would not be successful.

_I've been on Hogwarts property for only five minuets and I've gotten myself into a fight. _Albus flashed a desperate look at James but James answered him with a you're-on-your-own look. _I wish that Rose was here. She's probably memorized the entire book defensive spells by now. _Rose had immediately abandon Albus and James so she could sit with Victoire, their seventeen year old cousin.

The fourth year boy slowly reached into his pocket and drew his large wand and walked slowly towards Albus.

Albus knew he had no choice, "_Expelliarmus!_" Albus was hoping that the fourth year boy's wand would go flying back, out of his hand and over his shoulder but instead a puny stream of red sparks flew out of Albus's wand.

"That's an interesting curse. I'll show you one that actually works." He replied in the most condescending voice.

The fourth year boy raised his wand and pointed it at Albus's face but before he could mutter any excruciating hexes Albus used an old trick that his uncle Ron taught him.

Albus smacked the hand that the boy was holding his wand in and the wand flew out of his hand leaving him shocked since most wizards don't know what to do without a wand.

Taking advantage of his state of confusion, Albus stepped forward and poked the fourth year in the eye with his own wand causing a few more sparks to shoot out of the tip of it.

Since Albus's unwanted opponent was momentarily blinded and thrashing around cursing about his stinging eye, Albus turned and continued walking with James and his friends, who were all laughing with extreme intensity.

"Oh yes, amazing and unique wand…" James began to say while laughing so hard tears poured down his face. "Made of a rare red bamboo with a core containing the feather of a legendary Thunderbird…" James said finally starting to calm down. "And all you can do is poke 'em in the eye with it-!" James started cracking up in laughter again.

Albus saw that James has a point. Albus's wand was very unique. Its width was half an inch and its length was ten and three fourths inches. It stuck out when compared to other wands since it was made a special type of red bamboo grown by the wizards in Japan. The most extraordinary part of his wand was the core. All wands have some kind of magical substance usually from a magical creature. The core of Albus's wand was a feather from a legendary creature called a Thunderbird.

_And all I can do with it is poke someone in the eye!_ Albus thought angrily.

Albus continued tailing James and his crowd of friends until they stopped at the slide door to one of the train compartments. "Oi! Outta here!" James yelled at the three students who were in the compartment.

At first Albus thought James was kidding around since they were in the compartment first and there was only three of them so James, Albus, and the swarm of James's cronies would be able to fit in the compartment. But then Albus saw the three students more clearly. They looked timid and stressed out for some reason.

There were two boys looked to be about as old as James and one looked like he was also a first year. Albus recognized the first year. _Scorpius Malfoy…_ Albus thought to himself as his eyes met with the eyes of the pale-skinned, blonde haired boy who looked worried as he tore his eyes away from Albus and glanced at the gang of imposing students who were ordering them out of the compartment.

Scorpius spoke first which earned him glares from the other two students he was sitting with whom Albus assumed by their company, were Slytherins. "Who do you fools think you are coming in here and ordering us around like a group of Snatchers?" The blonde boy demanded, his voice exposing his large ego.

James and his cronies whipped out their wands at a break-neck speed and pointed them at Scorpius Malfoy as James replied in threatening voice, "Would you like us to show you?"

"You thugs aren't serious about getting yourself into trouble before the term even starts?" Scorpius asked in a voice that suggested he wouldn't take threats from anyone seriously.

Albus's older brother laughed along with his friends but Albus did not join in, feeling indecisive. "We wouldn't get in any trouble… you see we have a lot of friends in high places." James told Scorpius, sounding extremely snobbish.

Albus suddenly felt abhorrent of his brother, as well as confused by the whole situation. _Everyone said that Gryffindors are known for nobility. _

One of the Slytherin students grabbed Scorpius's wrist and the other followed him as walked quickly out of the compartment. "We were just leaving." One of them mumbled as they walked away.

James yelled at one of them, "Trent! Robert! Why are you two hanging around with Malfoy. Are you hoping to get your hands on some of his family's money? I wouldn't be to sure about that since Malfoy Industries wasn't doing so well when I read about it in the Daily Prophet."

All of James's friends laughed as they piled into the compartment. "What was that back there? Why did you kick them out of the compartment like that?" Albus asked, hoping not to come across as naïve.

"There're Slytherin students and one was the son of a Death Eater." James replied as if Albus just asked a very stupid question.

"Yeah so, but seriously! That was out of line!" Albus told James and his friends.

While the Gryffindor cronies gave James nervous glances, Albus stared demandingly at his brother.

"Slytherin students have to be kind of… you know… put down every once in a while so they don't gain the power they had when our parents were in school." James explained, still surprised that Albus did not see things from his point of view.

"But then you aren't any better then the Slytherin students." Albus argued.

"That's not true!" James yelled back defensively. "I don't hate Muggle-borns. I'm not a fan of dark magic and my role-models aren't dark wizards and witches!"

"But you still take advantage of those in power who favor you… it seems to me that Gryffindor and Slytherin have sort of switched places!" Albus growled savagely as he gave James and his cronies one last disgusted look and stomped out of the compartment slamming the slide door behind him.

Albus immediately regretted his rash decision. He now had to find another compartment and he knew he would look like an idiot if he went back into the one with his brother. He had no idea where the compartment with his cousins Victoire and Rose was located. _I guess I will have to find a compartment myself… _Albus thought to himself gloomily.

Much to Albus's surprise as he walked self-consciously down the train aisle, many students went out of their way to invite Albus into their company, including compartment stuffed with giggling teenaged witches whom called out to Albus after they realized that he was the son of the famous Harry Potter and a Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team.

Albus blushed and gave a refusal that wasn't really composed of words but more of stumbling away awkwardly after blushing and giving a few stuttering starts to sentences.

Albus didn't feel okay sitting with any of the older students since he was a pretty introverted type of person. He finally found a compartment to occupy, but unfortunately it was completely empty. _It's better than a pack flirtatious witches, _Albus thought to himself as he stretched out on the bench in the train compartment.

Albus suddenly felt like crying as he looked out the wide clear window at the farm fields and forest zooming past. He was alone now. He was finally on the Hogwarts Express going to learn to be a real wizard. This made Albus feel so exposed and helpless.

_Am I really going to be successful in Hogwarts. I'm already alone. _Albus thought to himself gloomily. He eventually fell asleep to the vibrations of the train zooming along the track.

Albus woke. He saw through the window that the sun was going down in the horizon, sending out a blinding orange light. Albus squinted his eyes and looked into the compartment which was not the way it was before Albus took a nap, that is, empty. There was an entire crowd of students in the compartment. Most of them were older students but Albus recognized Scorpius Malfoy and the two older boys he was with. They appeared not to notice Albus since they were having a conversation of their own.

"Honestly. It's a really stupid idea!" An older girl with a prefect badge and long, straight, blonde hair told a girl with a frustrated expression on her face. The other girl looked old enough to be in her third year and everything about her looked cool. She was tall and skinny, had pale skin, and a lot of jewelry and "Bling". But her hair was the wild part about her. It was strawberry blonde and spiky. But the tips of the spikes were dyed a cool electric blue color.

"It would be an excellent way to compete with Gryffindor. They already have their rock band. The silly little gang of simple minded fools who perform only with Slughorn's permission in Hogsmead." She ranted as she glared back and fourth between the prefect and her long, but freakishly styled nails she picked at.

Scorpius told her, "I can't help agreeing with Marianna. Gryffindor doesn't always perform with permission. Sometime they break the rules by having their performances in the middle of the forbidden forest or in one of the dungeons. Plus that sort of obnoxious rubbish is Muggle junk." The older girl scoffed and yelled, "Well I am a Muggle-born and this is the reason Slytherin is so weak. Because we don't compete with other Houses anymore. We just let others walk over us."

Marianna the prefect sneered back at her. "Really Dani?" Then she yelled "No you are wrong! Slytherin students are so unpopular because of the reputation set for us by our parents. Half of them are now in Azkaban."

Dani, the girl who wanted to start a band to top Gryffindor's, noticed Albus. "Evening, sleepy head." She remarked humorously. "You look familiar." She continued with a slight hint of disgust in his voice. "You're James's brother. Your name is Elvis right?"

"Erm… It's Albus." He told the her, irritated but trying to sound as friendly as possible and holding out his hand to shake.

Surprise shone in the eyes of everyone in the compartment. "You don't seem like your brother…" Dani said cautiously. "In what way?" Albus asked as he turned his arm over and checked the time on his watch, when he realized that she didn't care to shake it.

Dani sniggered and replied, "The impulse to kill you isn't quite as strong."

Albus all of a sudden liked Dani since he realized they both shared the same feelings about James and he realized that she was in the same year as James so they could be bitter rivals.

Everyone laughed except for Marianna and Scorpius rolled their eyes. "So I take it that nobody here is a fan of James?" Albus asked confirmed. "Other than you guys being Slytherin and he being Gryffindor, what's you're problem with him?"

"We're Slytherin students. During the Reconstruction era when Hogwarts was rebuilt after The Dark Lord's rein of terror… Well… The house of Slytherin has taken a lot of the blame and we haven't exactly been forgiven." Marianna explained to Albus sounding depressed.

Dani interjected with ferocity in her voice. "To make a long story short, just think about what your parents told you about what Slytherin was like in their day. And then think of what they told you about the _moral _and _courageous _House of Gryffindor."

"Slytherin and Gryffindor sort of switched places." Marianna concluded.

"I sort of figured that out when I witnessed that incident with you three." He told Scorpius and the two Slytherin students.

"We should be at Hogwarts soon." Marianna informed them. Albus was glad he had a chance to change into his Hogwarts robes before he got on the train other wise he would have lost the chance to during his napping. All of the Slytherin students had already changed into the black Hogwarts robes.

"So what House do you wanna get into?" Dani asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't have any idea." Albus answered.

"Then just let the Sorting Beast take care of it for you. I thought I would be in Hufflepuff because I'm a Muggle-born but -"

Dani told him but was cut off by Marianna, who added sarcastically, "But both of her parents are Muggle celebrities so the Sorting Beast put her in Slytherin, where dwell the ambitious and greedy back stabbers."

Dani retorted, "Greedy backstabbing? Oh, that's how you became a prefect."

Albus had heard of the Sorting Beast. It was the replacement for the Sorting Hat which was damaged beyond repair at the battle of Hogwarts. The Beast was a cross between each of the House mascots. A badger for Hufflepuff, an eagle for Ravenclaw, a lion for Gryffindor, and a Serpent for Slytherin. In the Sorting Ceremony each new student touches the Sorting Beast and it morphs into the mascot of the house of which the first year belongs in.

Albus remembered how vividly James described the experience. He told everyone at a family reunion that the second he touched the beast, the body parts of the serpent, badger, and eagle were replaced with the body parts of a lion making James an official Gryffindor.

The slowing of the train alerted everyone to the fact that it was stopping at Hogsmead station. Albus accompanied the Slytherin students out of the compartment until Dani said, "See ya, Allie!" And abandon Albus in the crowd of students. Albus found it odd and annoying that Dani called him Allie, which was the same girly nickname that James uses sometimes. _Allie._ Albus preferred to be called Al.

Albus felt a sharp poke in the back of his head as he stepped of the train and onto the platform. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. "What do you want?" Albus asked James coldly but not turning around to face him.

"Was that Dani Morrison you were just talking to?" James asked aggressively. Albus stopped walking and turned to face James who almost bumped into Albus.

"What if it was?" Albus asked back in an equally aggressive voice.

"Luckily for you I have orders from our parents to look out for you. I can't allow you to go hanging around the wrong students." James told Albus with excessive pompousness in his voice.

"I can hang around who ever I damn please!" Albus spat viciously. James only smirked, pleased that he got his little brother mad.

"There a problem here?"

Both Albus and James turned around to see their extremely attractive, seventh year cousin, Victoire. "Both of you are in Hogwarts now and you're still embarrassing yourselves by fighting like little babies." She remarked, sounding slightly amused.

Standing next to her was Rose who was smirking and looking pretty smug.

Rose, to Albus's annoyance was very smug, often right, and loved to say _I told you so_. Most people would figure Albus wouldn't mind since that was almost exactly like his little sister Lily. The only difference is that Lily could be smug in a cool way while Rose was smug in a bratty little girl type of way. Lily also, much unlike Rose but just right for a Potter, loved to break the rules. But nevertheless, he enjoyed Rose's company and she was his favorite cousin. Albus said nothing to James, Rose, or Victoire. Instead he simply stomped away to where he could hear a loud and deep booming voice yelling, "FIRST YEARS OVER HEAR!"

Albus had met Hagrid many times before at family reunions and such but nevertheless, it was still great to see the half-giant. In the past few years Hagrid's large scruffy beard and hair had grown gray but he often jokes and says that he would rather gray than white so he doesn't end up looking like Santa Clause.

"ALBUS!" Hargid greeted him in his loud but cheerful voice. "How was yer ride?" He asked as Albus walked closer to him.

"Er- Um… Exciting I guess. I'm nervous about the sorting." Albus replied.

"Nonsense." Hargid told him. "If you don't end up being a Gryffindor like the rest of your family then my name isn't Rubeus Hagrid!" He chuckled. _Then you may lose your identity._ Albus thought sadly.

Strangely, Hagrid's words only made Albus feel worse although he tried not to show it.

Hagrid went on to greeting Rose. Albus looked around and noticed a lot of nervous and even nauseous looking faces among the crowd of first years. Hagrid began to lead them away from the platform and down a trail to the lake where their was a large fleet of magically powered rowboats waiting.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid told everyone.

_Who can I ride across the lake with that James won't be happy about?_ Albus asked himself. The answer came to him as he saw Scorpius Malfoy get in one of the row boats that contained a quiet girl hiding behind a thick curtain of jet black hair who was among the Slytherin students sitting in the compartment that Albus also sat in on the ride, and a big chubby boy with black hair that resembled a coconut bowl.

_Remember the advice James gave you: Be cool. _Albus told himself. Then the irony of using the advice that James gave him to fit in with students that James considers to be sub-human made Albus want to laugh.

Albus walked on the dock over to the boat.

"What's your name? Do you even speak at all? Hello?" Albus heard Scorpius rudely asking the evidently shy girl in the boat. She said nothing but simply starred at Scorpius and his friend and then continued looking out of the calm black lake.

"Do you have room for one more?" Albus asked.

"Obviously." Scorpius sneered. "Was it necessary to ask such a stupid question."

Albus flashed a look at the girl. Albus's emerald eyes met with her deep dark mystery filled eyes. Then Albus's eyes darted back to Scorpius and his gorilla-like friend.

"It's called a friendly greeting." Albus replied as he climbed in the boat. "You should try it sometime." He added as he sat next to the introverted girl who Albus noticed flashed a glance at him once more and Albus could have sworn that he saw a her lips form a smirk before her eyes darted back to the blackness of the lake and the view of her face was entirely blocked from Albus by a sheet of her black hair.

"So… Albus Potter- the famous son of the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior, and all that rubbish." Scorpius sneered at Albus. "What did a couple of Death Eater scumbags like us do to earn your company?"

_This guy has the most effective sneer._ Albus thought to himself. "What am I doing here? That's funny, because I was about to ask you the same question." Albus retorted. He then added the punch line, " _I figured_ a great pureblood Malfoy like you is _too good_ to ride across the lake in a simple row boat just like everyone else. Where's your family's yacht?"

As the boat began to move as its magical charm was activated, Albus realized that hanging around Lily all summer has given him plenty of practice and experience at being a smart-ass.

"Hey, how about I have Crabbe," He began jerking his thumb at the large boy sitting next to him, "Throw you off the boat so then we can see how funny you find yourself when your gasping for air and then giant squid is pulling you under."

"Actually, the giant squid is friendly." Albus replied with every intent of infuriating Malfoy even more.

"Hey! Albus! Why are you sitting with me?" Rose yelled as her boat went by.

Albus gave her a look that said, _it's a long story. _

Hogwarts then came into view through the fog floating over the lake. Although Albus had seen it before, it was still a breath taking sight. A majestic castle with many towers and wings built ten thousand years ago by magic and out of gray stone and brick. A warm orange light from torch, lantern, or fireplace illuminated each window. At first Albus felt excited and wished the boat could go a little faster but then he remembered the sorting and he wished that Crabbe really did throw him in the lake.

Malfoy acted as if the view was nothing and he had seen it a million times and then he continued bombarding Albus with empty threats and insults. Albus chose to ignore him but he and his monkey-like friend became so unpleasant that Albus began to regret sitting with him and began to wonder if it was worth the unpleasant experience just to anger James.

Albus's stomach gave weird lurches at an even faster frequency as the boat inched its way even closer to Hogwarts. Albus began to start hyperventilating as the boat followed the rest of the fleet inside of a cave guarded by a sheet of ivy. Then to Albus's embarrassment, he bent over the side of the boat and ejected his lunch via his throat and mouth and into the dark water.

Everybody who saw except the girl whom Albus sat next to began to hysterically laugh. Normally Albus was blush and try his best to make himself hard to see but instead Albus just watched the disgusting mass of vomit dissolve in the water as the row boat glided through the water towards the lantern lit docks.

Albus pulled his body off the side of the boat to face Crabbe and Malfoy, who were giggling madly. "Getting seasick from crossing a lake?" Malfoy laughed, fitting in each word between each wave of hysterics.

Still, breathing heavily, Albus growled, "Just be glad it went into the lake and not on you…"

The shy girl gave him a sympathetic look from behind her barrier of black hair. Albus realized that he had defeated the purpose of riding across the lake with Scorpius Malfoy since James will eventually discover about Albus's unfortunate incident of nausea and will be to busy laughing his head off to care about who Albus chose to accompany.

The boat docked itself to the underground pier and then to Albus saw the women who caused his father to go ballistic when appointed to Deputy Headmistress: Professor Lustra. It was everyone's wonder how she got her position. It was no secret that the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn, didn't even like her, she was an ex-Auror, now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and from what James told Albus, a vicious teacher who would give you detention just for looking her in the eye the wrong way.

She was rather scary looking, with an ice cold look on her face, pale skin, and a nasty scar running down the left side her face. She looked young even though her black hair contained some gray and was tied into dreadlocks that went slightly pass her shoulders.

"Get out of the boats! Move it! We don't have all night but you have the next year to sight-see so stop gawking and follow me!" She yelled in a cold, harsh voice. Nobody dared disobey.

Professor Lustra led them up a flight of stairs made from damp and slippery stone. There was no railing so Albus had to be extra careful since he was feeling very light-headed after he got out of the boat and almost fell in the water.

Then she led them through a series of dark dungeons, that Albus had the sudden urge to explore, and up another staircase. When they stopped Professor Lustra and the group of first years were standing outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Albus heard commotion and talking from inside. "All of you better know that you are now in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Lustra began, silencing the first-years. Albus stood straight and gave the Deputy Headmistress his full attention, after he remembered James telling him that once a girl was passing notes in class and as a punishment her hair was turned into giant millipedes. James could have been lying but Albus wasn't taking any chances.

"Here in Hogwarts, there is a certain set of rules that you _will _follow or face certain consequences. The severity of the consequences depends on the seriousness of the offense committed." The first years exchanged grim looks at each other before Professor Lustra continued.

"When I let you through this door you will be sorted into your School House. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The House you are sorted into will be your temporary family. You will dine with the other members of your House, you will have classes with them, and you will live with them in the House common room. What we, the teachers, consider to be your accomplishments will earn points for your House while any rules breaking or stupidity will result in points being withdrawn from your House. At the end of the year the House that has the highest score will win the House Cup and honor for years to come. Each House has one teacher as its head. For an example, I am the head of the House of Slytherin." She explained, sounding bored even though she was new the job of Deputy Headmistress and it was probably her first time making that speech.

The heavy, wooden doors to the Great Hall opened. Albus had also been privileged enough to see the Great Hall before however it was always an amazing place. It the second biggest room Albus had ever been in. Second only to the entrance hall in the Ministry of Magic. The room was well lit by a four digit number of floating candles and the ceiling imitated the current condition of the sky above. At the moment it was black and littered with little shinning stars. The floor of the Great Hall contained four tables (one for each House) and on an escalated part of the floor, tables for the teachers to dine on as well as the Headmaster's podium to address the school. There was also the four giant hour glasses, each one containing tiny beads. Each Hour glass represented a House and the amount of beads represented the amount of points each House possessed at the time. But standing between the student tables and the teachers' tables was the strangest creature Albus had ever seen.

Albus quickly decided that it must be the Sorting Beast since it appeared to be tame and it had the body parts of each of the House mascots. It had the tail of a large, green serpent, the large feet of a badger, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a lion. The torso and chest appeared to be an equal mixture of scales, feather, black and white fur, and golden brown fur.

"Quick gawking like idiots and follow me." Professor Lustra hissed impatiently. The many first years made their way down the Great Hall, between to tables of older, already sorted students. They stopped as Professor Lustra turned her back to the Sorting Beast and faced the first years. Then she removed a scroll from inside her robes.

"I will say your name and you will touch the Sorting Beast, behind me. It will turn into one of four types of animals. Which animal it turns into determines which House you will sit with an remain with for the next seven years. It will then morph back into a cross between all four and the next first year will be sorted. If it turns into a lion then you will go over to the Gryffindors-" The Gryffindor students raised their hands. "If a badger emerges then you will sit with the Hufflepuffs-" The Hufflepuffs raised their hands. "If an Eagle is dominate then you will make your way to the Ravenclaw table-" The Ravenclaws raised their hands in a formal fashion. "And it a serpent is the outcome then take you rightful place at the Slytherin table-" There were several timid nods and waves from the members of Slytherin. "Let us begin." Professor Lustra said, cocking her head and giving a rare grin, intentionally sending chills down the first years' spines. Although Albus agreed with the rest of the students.

"Ambercrombie, Michael." A boy touched the beast and it morphed into a lion. Ambercrombie appeared relieved and proud.

Then came Baddock, Dennis, a trashy looking thug, whom was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Lustra read another name from the scroll. "Bones, Anna." A confident but calm girl strolled up to the Sorting Beast. She placed her hand on the large brown wing. After five seconds the feathers began to spread through out the body and it stood up on its two back legs which turned into a menacing set of talons while the front legs were sucked into the body. The lion's head and mane evolved into the feathery head of a bird of prey with a sharp beak and dangerous eyes. It was a giant eagle. Ravenclaw was the place for Anna Bones. She flicked her brown hair back and walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a look that didn't contain joy or sorrow. She had been positive that she'd end up in Ravenclaw. Albus envied her.

Next came Jerry Boot who also went over to Ravenclaw. Then came Gary Creevy, who was sorted into Gryffindor as the wings were sucked into the body and the serpent tail thinned as the emerald scales were replaced by golden lion fur. After that it was all a blur to Albus and he really didn't care who was sorted where until Professor Lustra called from her scroll, "Kensington, Cleopatra." The girl that endured the boat ride across the lake with Albus, nudged her way out of the crowd of first years and then stepped up to the Sorting Beast. Like many of the other first years, she was shaking with fear.

She touched the lion muzzle. Five… ten… fifteen seconds passed. Then the green scales took over the body of the Sorting Beast. It was almost like a cocoon of some sort until it stretched and thinned out into a giant green snake that hissed and shot out it's long thin tongue as it began to morph back into its original form. _Slytherin. _Albus could see that she was retaining tears as she made her way to the Slytherin table, walking quickly.

A few sorting rounds after it was Scorpius Malfoy's turn. The speed at which the Sorting Beast immediately transformed into a serpent and the arrogant look that he bathed the population of Hogwarts as he took his seat at the Slytherin table as if he owned it seemed to confirm the authenticity of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's House placement.

Two more were sorted. Then blood rushed to Albus's head and he would have vomited again he had had anything left to vomit, as Professor Lustra slowly called out, "Potter… _Albus._"

Albus stepped out of the slowly shrinking crowd of first years. He heard nothing but his own breath, which was fast and raspy, and the beating of his heart which was even faster and heavy. He didn't feel his feet moving as he grew closer to the Sorting Beast, giving him the sensation of gliding. He touched the lion head. Its fur was soft and silky. Then everything went black. At first all he heard was his own breathing and beating heart but he couldn't feel them. Then Albus Potter heard a voice. It was soft and friendly but neither male nor female.

"Ah… another Potter. Although I did not sort many generations of Potter's, the hat, my predecessor, did. And the Sorting Hat left archives and documents that I have in my memory. From these archives I can tell you that Potters have the most interesting psychology when it comes to sorting them into Houses. Who they are was constantly on the line separating Slytherin from Gryffindor. I've noticed that all Potter's have egos. In some such as you and your father, it was contained and stomped out by other oppressive forces or psychologically changing events, but nevertheless it was there, whereas in your brother and your grandfather the weakness ran freely and still does in your brother, while your grandfather, who your brother was named after, matured. Arrogance- a Slytherin quality."

"Potters are not arrogant!" Albus shouted into the abyss. "It is even in you." The voice replied.

"But it doesn't matter because I choose Gryffindor." Albus said confidently. "There is your arrogance right there. You think you can just choose like that? You think you know better than me- the Sorting Beast, who was created by former Hogwarts teachers to sort students into where they most certainly belong?" The voice said back.

"Sorry…" Albus apologized sheepishly. "But my father was able to choose which House he-" Albus was cut off.

"That was a different system and you are a different person and these are different times." It replied sternly. "According to the archives, your father had certain skill… certain talents… _certain potential_, in Slytherin. He would have been something entirely different in Slytherin; a new level of extraordinary, depending on who you ask. His potential was wasted in Gryffindor. You to have those qualities to. But those qualities are not from being a Potter. Only you and your father have them. Your father thought he was free of these external properties, but they were fused to his mind and passed onto yours. These qualities are Slytherin qualities. I have only seen them in a few other students besides you and your father. All of them were Slytherins."

"What qualities? Please don't put me in Slytherin!" Albus begged.

"I'm sorry but sometimes we don't have a choice- _we have a purpose. A reason for existing that so much depends on._"

"What are you talking about?!" Albus screamed as he woke from the trance to find himself looking in the yellow eyes of a great emerald snake. _Slytherin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

**The Slug's Offer  
**

_What the…? _Albus thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see a dark, damp ceiling with an emerald light rippling across it. He began wondering why he wasn't in his cozy bed, in his cozy bed room, in his cozy house. Then an image an emerald snake flashed before his eyes. "No, no, no, no, nooooooooooo!" Albus whispered to himself as he sat up quickly in the cheap bed and looked around in the dark Slytherin dorm to see the rows of metal frame bunk beds, filled sleeping first years. Albus was sleeping in the top bunk while Crabbe slept underneath him, snoring loudly.

"Why?" He hissed as he flopped back down on his bed. Albus remembered Sorting Beast's odd message repeat. _"Sometimes we don't have a choice. We simply have a purpose."_

"What purpose?" Albus asked with venom coated anger in his voice. He held his wrist in front of his face and glanced at his watch. It was six in the morning so he didn't have to be at the Great Hall for breakfast for another two hours. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he bit the bullet and quietly climbed out of bed.

As the soles of Albus's bare feet hit the freezing wooden floor he leaped back in shock and reached into his trunk on the side of the bunk bed for his slippers. Once his feet had some protection Albus mad his way through the dark room, which was lit by nothing more than a candle next to the door. On the way out he saw Scorpius sleeping peacefully. _He even wears that sneer in his sleep. _Albus thought to himself as he passed him on the way to the door. Then he made his way down to the wooden door and out into the dark, cold corridor. Although he wanted to write a letter to his parents immediately, he told them that he would write a letter to them after the first day so he could tell them all about it.

As Albus entered the Slytherin common room after descending a steep flight of stairs he looked up through the glass ceiling and into the murky lake. He knew from what his father told him, that the Slytherin common room and dorms didn't always have the windows looking out deep under the lake. In the year that Severus Snape was the Headmaster, he used the school's funding to have them installed. The Slytherin common room was long and narrow, originally had a low ceiling until the underwater skylight was put in. It was lit only by the green glow from the lake and the torches on the damp stone walls, and contained a few couches and arm chairs, and three fireplaces. Originally it only had one fireplace but Severus Snape added an extra two. The original fireplace was at the far end of the room while the two new ones were facing each other on opposite sides of the wall. However the House Elves only kept one fire lit.

The far end of the common room was slightly sloped to form a little pit filled with tall armchairs and moth eaten couches, but warmed by the fireplace. Albus heard commotion coming from the pit at the end of the room and made his way over to the pit he saw that it was entered and exited through two ramps, each one connecting at the same point. Albus realized that the pit looked kind of like the bridge to the _Enterprise _in _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, but because he knew that he was probably the only wizard in the world, besides from his Grand father, to watch Muggle TV shows, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Albus climbed down the ramp to be hit by the blast of warmth from the fire. He looked around to see that some of the arm chairs and couches were already filled. Dani Morrison was curled up like a cat in a royal looking but dusty, emerald velvet arm chair. "Morn'in sleepy head." She sang playfully.

"Morn'in sleepy head?" Another student asked Dani from behind Albus. He turned to see a large, muscular boy with a military looking hair cut. He was surrounded by a small crowd of other students that appeared to be pestering him with questions. "I do recall that this is one of the few times you're not a murderous beast in the mornings. And I also recall that the last time someone gave you some annoying variation of _good morning_ you broke their nose." He continued. "And I'm sure the only reason you're up this early is because of a caffeine potion."

"Excuse me, Flint. Caffeine potion? No I use a special type of Muggle magic called coffee." She replied proudly. "What are you guys-" Albus yawned. "-Doing up so early?" He asked.

Flint, the military looking boy stood up and said, "Well I don't know about Dani, but I'm the new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and I have a certain responsibility to get the team together which involves getting up early to organize things. We've won five matches in the last seventeen years. Not once have we won the Interhouse Quidditch Dani yawn, causing Flint to scowl.

"I believe there are other ways to bring humiliating defeat to every House but ours." Dani told everyone.

"Again with the stupid rock band idea?" Flint asked, rolling his eyes. "If you guys really want to bring glory to Slytherin then forget Quidditch because the referee is bias as filth and forget starting a rock band because the idea is ridiculous." Albus saw Marianna, who unlike most others, wasn't in pajamas. She was in her black school robes with her shiny prefect badge. "The Dueling Club is the key."

"That's right. You're now the President of the Slytherin Dueling team." Flint said as Marianna climbed down the ramp. Albus wasn't interested in joining the Quidditch team, the Dueling team, or most of all, a rock band simply because he didn't want the publicity.

After Albus slumped down in an empty armchair Flint, Marianna, and Dani asked at them same time, "So, Albus, are you interested in joining-" But at the end of the sentence Dani said a rock band, Flint said the Quidditch team, and Marianna said the dueling club.

"I could really use you on the Quidditch team. Since James is your brother, you can give me some useful information about him-" Flint began to say.

"If someone with your back round was placed in Slytherin than you must be a rebel-" Dani told him.

"You're father is head of the Auror office and is the great Harry Potter so you must know loads of defense against the dark arts-" Marianna assumed.

"Hey, look-" Albus tried to reply, but they continued.

"And if you have you parents' blood then you must be an exceptionally talented Quidditch player. You're small and skinny so you would be an efficient seeker-" Flint continued.

"And being in a rock band is a great way to unleash and convert that rebellious spirit into creative and disturbing art-"

Dani added. "And since you're a first year nobody would consider you to be much of a threat which gives you the element of surprise. A deadly weapon." Marianna told Albus.

"Well?" They all said at once. "I don't really know…" Albus replied, nervously. "Excellent! The tryouts are next Saturday and start at ten in the morning." Flint told Albus, happily.

"I thought you would be interested. You don't have to try out to get into the club but if you want to compete in duels than you have to get this form filled out and signed by a parent or guardian." Marianna said as she handed Albus a paper.

"Radical, Allie!" Dani yelled gleefully and then added "You can help me organize it. I've only found a handful of students who will follow me." she added sadly.

Before Albus could say anything a low and threatening, but booming voice slowly called out, "What is all of this ruckus at this hour?" A tall man dressed in old but wealthy looking blood-stained cloths appeared in the fire. He had long curly grey hair, and looked very menacing with the huge blood stain on his front. Something else was odd about him though. He was transparent. He glided out of the roaring fire. "Well?" He demanded.

Albus was mortified but he calmed down quickly when he saw that Marianna, Dani, Flint, and the handful of other tired looking Slytherin students didn't seem too shocked. "It is the start of the term and there is much work to be done." Marianna answered calmly.

"I see." The eerie looking ghost replied suspiciously. "Well at least try to keep it down." He added.

"We'll try." Dani said, rolling her eyes. The ghost scowled at her rudeness but made no comment.

"But your pointless racket is not why I am here." He told them. Albus then realized that the bloodstained ghost must be the Bloody Baron. The Slytherin ghost. Each house had a ghost as a mascot. "Then why are you here?" Marianna asked curiously.

"I'm running an errand for the Headmaster." He replied and then answered the question of what the errand was. "You- You're Albus Potter right?"

Albus jumped when he pointed his white transparent finger at him. "Y-yes sir…?" Albus asked nervously. "Headmaster Slughorn has asked me to inform you that he has invited you to his office for breakfast and to lead you to his office as soon as you awoke. Although he did not expect you to awake this early the Headmaster is also awake at this moment so follow me."

Without another word the Bloody Baron glided across the narrow common room at a pace that Albus could barely keep up with. "Um… excuse me but I think it would be rude to show up for breakfast with the Headmaster wearing my pajamas." Albus told the Slytherin ghost timidly.

The ghost turned and said sounding slightly depressed, "Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry but when you're dead you don't have to change your cloths so I've forgotten the concept."

Albus quickly ran up the stairs to first year dorms, eager to get away from the ghost. _Why would Slughorn invite me to have breakfast with him?_ Albus asked himself.

Two minutes later Albus returned to the Bloody Baron dressed in his Hogwarts robes. Albus tried not to laugh as the Slytherin ghost swatted at a fly and his hand went right through it leaving the annoying insect unharmed. "Follow me." He growled.

After leading him out of the Slytherin common room the blood stained ghost led him though the cold, dark dungeons, up several moving flights of stairs, and then Albus lost track. He knew it would be important to remember his way but he couldn't.

Five minutes later Albus way huffing and puffing to keep up with the quickly gliding Bloody Baron. After passing a window Albus saw that they were many stories off the ground. Eventually their trek ended in front of two large stone gargoyles. "James Sirius Potter." The Bloody Baron said in his low voice. "But I'm Albus."

"No you fool! James Potter is the password." The short tempered ghost informed him as the gargoyles slide aside, revealing a spiral stair case.

"Professor Slughorn uses that names of his favorite students as the password." This made Albus dislike the Headmaster. "A bit of advice though-" The Baron told Albus. "I have a feeling that you're going to be next week's password."

Without an other word, the Bloody Baron led Albus up the spiral staircase. At the top, the Slytherin's ghost stopped at a large door and informed him, "You have reached Professor Slughorn's office."

Without warning the doors burst open and an old, wrinkly, obese man dressed in an expensive looking, plaid suit with a large polka-dot bow tie. This made Albus recall how his parents reacted when they discovered that Slughorn had taken an interest in the Muggle sport, golf.

"Albus Potter! Pleased to meet you, young man. And I must say that I have looked forward to it." He greeted Albus cheerfully, holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you to, Professor Slughorn." Albus replied awkwardly, but trying to sound as polite as possible.

"You're so polite. A little more introverted than your brother but I can tell that your parents have raised you well."

"Since my services are no longer required I shall leave." The Bloody Baron interjected as he vanished into a wall. Albus and Professor Slughorn ignored him.

"Do come in." He said as he opened to his circular office. The first thing Albus noticed was the walls. They were covered in the living portraits of the Headmasters of the past. He recognized Albus Dumbledore immediately as well as Severus Snape who was they're one moment, took one look at Albus, and then was gone the next. A large table was in the middle of the office and was covered in various breakfast entrées.

"When I asked the House Elves in the kitchen to make a breakfast for Albus Potter and I… well, I had no idea that they would cook a feast. Bless those little creatures. They are ever so eager to fix a delicious meal for my private parties, which I have fairly often and would be delighted to have you attend." Slughorn told him.

"Erm… yes, that sounds fun. Thanks you, Professor." Albus replied.

"Have a seat. Dig in." The Headmaster said, as he pulled out a chair for Albus. Albus sat in the chair. The sight of all of the food made his stomach growl and to his embarrassment Professor Slughorn heard. He chuckled and said as he loaded a slice of a rich smelling omelet onto Albus's plate, "Goodness, you must be starved. I noticed that you didn't eat a single bite at the feast last night."

"Well, it was quite a shock to me when I got into Slytherin. I didn't exactly feel like eating." Albus replied nervously.

Slughorn gave him an understanding look as he tossed a piece of toast with butter and jam smeared on it next to slice of omelet. "Around twenty years ago when I first discovered that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned and he was trying to recruit me, I was so frightened that I didn't eat for four days." Then he shoveled several strips of bacon on Albus's plate. "I didn't actually realize that I was hungry until I passed out and woke realizing that if I was going to evade the most dangerous man who ever walked this planet than I would need to get some food in my belly." He added humorously as he piled some peach slices sprinkled with sugar onto Albus's overflowing plate.

"Everyone else is almost as shocked as you about the little fluke that happened last night." Slughorn continued as he placed a bowl of oatmeal next to Albus's food filled plate.

"Fluke, sir?" Albus asked curiously.

"Of course it was a fluke!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, taken aback, as he suddenly chose not to pour milk into Albus's tall glass, but instead he filled it to the top with orange juice. Albus found this odd since he preferred orange juice with breakfast, rather than milk. He figured that Slughorn must have squeezed every fact about him out of James in the past two years.

As he sat down across the table from Albus he said, "I hope you're as eager as everybody else to see you be put in the _right house_._" _

"Professor… Although I can't say that I'm happy about being sorted into Slytherin… the Sorting Beasts wouldn't lie? How do we know that Slytherin isn't actually the right place for me?" Asked between large bites of the vegetable and meat filled omelet.

Slughorn gave another weak smile and replied, "Now of course the Sorting Beast wouldn't lie. I am merely suggesting that it miscalculated."

"It was made by Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Rubeus Hagrid. It also contains the knowledge of the original sorting hat. It told me so. I feel that it is highly unlikely that the Sorting Beast miscalculated. There is the house that I belong in and there is the house everyone thinks I belong in . They're two different things." Albus said getting frustrated as he swallowed half the slice of toast.

Slughorn sighed. "You're just like your father. Stubborn but moral. This just makes me believe even more strongly that you belong in Gryffindor."

They ate in silence until Albs had devoured about half the food he was served, but was already full. However he continued eating because he felt it would be rude it refuse to eat the rest, since he knew how sensitive the House Elves were and he had no desire to hurt their feelings.

"I am offering to put you in Gryffindor. Right now. It is your choice. Yes, you would have to talk it over with your parents, but it is completely your choice. Well?"

First Albus felt joy. Imagining not having to sleep in the cold Slytherin dungeons again and instead living in the Gryffindor tower, having classes with Gryffindor, not having to endure the upcoming publicity of being a Potter/Weasly bred child in Slytherin, and so on and so fourth. He imagined being with his many family members like James and Rose. He imagined leaving the most despised and unpopular house in the school. Albus's emerald eyes gazed out the large windows and out onto the Hogwarts grounds and the Lake and the surrounding Forbidden Forest. Then he thought of Slytherin. He thought of the house full of discriminated students, facing injustice and humiliation because of whom their parents were. Albus thought of how they had already tried reaching out to him. He remembered the previous day when he sat alone in a train compartment. And today he had just received invitations from an assortment of Slytherins. Albus imagined how Dani, Flint, Marianna, and the rest of the Slytherin students would feel about him. _They would think of me as a cowardly brat._ It also occurred to Albus that Slytherin had the coolest common room of all the others. _Sometimes we don't have a choice. We have a purpose. A reason for existing that so much depends on._

"I think I'll stay in Slytherin, Professor." Albus answered finally, placing a large frown on Slu_g_horns face. "Well… Hopefully you will change your mind soon. But will you come to one of my private parties. I only invite my favorite students. The first one is Saturday evening at eight thirty."

Albus knew that James would be there and he was about to refuse but he figured that he already disappointed Slughorn enough so he agreed.

Finally Slughorn told Albus that he would need to return to his common room to prepare for his first day. He asked Albus if he needed an escort back down to the dungeons and he lied and said no. Albus could barely stand, he ate so much. Just as he was almost out the door Slughorn said, "And Albus-" Albus stopped. "Yes, sir?"

"I was wrong. You really aren't your father."

As Albus descended the spiral staircase, Slughorn's words disturbed him. He remembered several turns and staircases, but eventually, he was lost in Hogwarts. The only students he saw were prefects and early birds.

Although Albus asked for directions from several of the prefects he passed in the halls and corridors, he only found himself in more unfamiliar sections of Hogwarts. He started to panic and move quickly as, after a quick glace at his watch he realized that classes started in a half hour but he didn't see any students on the stair case he was flying down which meant that he wasn't on the path to the Great Hall and would find very few students to pester for directions. As Albus reached the bottom of the stair case, he looked down a windowless corridor. Relief hit him like a cool breeze on a hot day. Albus recognized the area at the end of the corridor.

He was not led through it when Bloody Baron escorted him to Slughorn's office. He recognized it from when he visited James at the end of the previous year, so he knew that he was close to the Gryffindor tower. Out of excitement, Albus sprinted through the hall until he emerged onto a balcony over looking a massive system of moving stairs, entrances to rooms and hallways, lit by torches, with several students traveling down to the ground floor for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Albus's eyes locked on a large picture of a fat lady. He knew that the picture covered the secret entrance to the Gryffindor tower. To Albus's surprise, the portrait of the fat lady opened and a gang of Gryffindor students, led by James, emerged. They strutted down the stairs, jumping over steps occasionally. Albus figured that the strange leaping behavior was he cause of the fake stair steps that irresponsible students often fall prey to. He made a mental note to watch out for them as he followed James and his gang, making sure to stay out of sight.

Albus's full belly reminded him that he didn't want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, he wanted to go the Slytherin common room and get his books. As he leaped over a false stair step, he leaped to far and tripped and fell, breaking the fall by grabbing the handle of the door to a class room. But Albus did not see that the door was not shut all the way, so with all of his weight and momentum of his fall behind the door, it flew open and Albus fell painfully on his side.

To Albus's horror, he saw James, Fred, and the Gryffindor gang sitting on the desks in the classroom. For several seconds they starred for several seconds until everyone except Albus broke out in laughter. Red embarrassment burned onto Albus's face. Being the pacifist that he was, Albus quickly decided to get up and leave the room. Clutching his ribs, Albus walked out of the classroom and carefully continued down the stairs. Not to his favor, James and his gang followed him.

"Where ya going, _Allie?_" James called mockingly. "Here's a better questions:" Fred stated. "What are you doing up here?"

"Breakfast with Professor Slughorn." Albus mumbled as a reply, starring at the floor.

"And I suppose that now you're _slithering _back to dungeons." One of James's friends guessed.

"Slytherin, huh?" James asked. "Looks like I was right all along."

Suddenly a throbbing pain shot through Albus's head. He got the strangest feeling as his chest filled with unknown emotions.

"If you knew all along then why were you so surprised last night. You were surprised right? Otherwise you wouldn't lose control when you were leaning back in your chair. How's your big head feeling? The fall obviously wasn't that bad. None of your ego fell out." Albus felt like someone else was speaking through him. He felt like he didn't even select the words. His words seemed to wrap James around his thumb, as his older brother's face grew red with anger and his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. Then Albus noticed that his red bamboo wand seemed so much heavier in the side pocket of his robes.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" James yelled. "Yo, James, calm down." Fred suggested. James calmed but his breathing remained heavy. Albus smirked but it disappeared as suddenly his head stopped hurting and he felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

"The difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor is that Gryffindors aren't cowardly and we prefer to face our opponents fairly instead of sneaking around and stabbing them in their back -like a Slytherin would. Slytherins aren't so powerful without the respect they get from being pure-blooded. Without the confidence they get from that respect they loose any ambition. They just become weak- pathetic- cowardly- ants in the dust. _Slithering at everybody's feet._" James spat, each words coated with hatred.

Fred and the cronies shouted stuff like, "dang straight" and "you tell him", as they slowly strutted down the stairs, advancing on Albus. "_And that is just why you're in Slytherin."_ James whispered as he was only a foot away from Albus.

After several seconds of shaking and trying to suppress tears Albus mumbled, "Leave me alone."

James replied, not with words, but by pushing Albus, who would have stumbled down the stairs if someone had not caught him and pushed him out of the way.

"James, back off, you little bastard." Someone said from behind Albus. Despite their words, they still sounded as if they were greeting James like a friend.

Albus turned to see his cousin, Victoire, accompanied by Rose and Molly and Lucy, the twin daughters of Albus's Uncle Percy, all of them looking furious. "You can bet your broomstick that your parents _and_ Grandma Molly will be getting letters about your disgusting and sickening behavior." Victoire spat.

Her threat only seemed to infuriate James more. "We are ashamed to call you our cousin." Molly and Lucy growled at the same time. "And everything we've said goes to you to Fred." Rose snarled at Fred who was hiding behind a very large boy in James's gang.

With a swish of their robes, James, Fred, and the Gryffindor gang turned and started walking back up the stairs but another obstacle stood in their path. Marianna with Dani at her right.

"You're just going to let them go like that?" Marianna asked. "Harassing First-years is an offense and I think he should also receive an official school punishment such as a detention. "

"This isn't your concern." Victoire replied coldly.

"Well as a school prefect, actually, yes it is." Marianna replied with equal unfriendliness in her voice. Victoire ignored her reply and asked, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I discovered that Albus was invited to breakfast with the Headmaster and figured he would need help finding his way back to the dungeons. Albus _is _a Slytherin student so it is my responsibility as a prefect to make sure he safely finds his way back to the Slytherin common room."

"Then why are you accompanied by that freak?" Victoire asked, pointing to Dani. Dani did not appear offended. She smirked and was about to say something but Marianna cut her off. "Hey, Dani, I'll handle this." Then she answered Victoire's question. "Miss Morrison is my new Deputy Prefect."

"You can show Albus back to the Slytherin rat hole after we have a talk with him- in private." Victoire said.

"Fine." Marianna replied sternly as she stomped down the flight of stairs by James, who was pushed out of the way by Dani, Fred, the other Gryffindor students, and then Albus, Victoire, Rose, and the twins.

Then Victoire turned to James and Fred and their gang. "Beat it." She ordered bluntly. They followed orders, not asking any questions.

As soon as they were gone Victoire sighed and said to Albus. "You are going to be in for a rough first week. And year. And childhood."

Albus recalled the harsh words that James spat at him and tears finally poured down his cheeks. "Why does James hate me so much all of a sudden?" He cried. James had always victimized Albus with mild bullying but nothing to the abuse and taunting that he had just tormented Albus with.

"He doesn't hate you." Victoire replied sympathetically as she kneeled down and hugged Albus. "He is upset because… well… nobody expected you to get into Slytherin. And now that you're in Slytherin you are going to receive a lot of attention. James likes attention and more attention for you means less for him." Albus realized that what she was saying made sense and was not very good because Albus didn't like attention very much.

"Listen to me." Victoire said. "You can always come to us if you feel a need. If you get any trouble from anyone tell us. And try not to mingle with the Slytherins too much. Especially Dani Morrison. She has a worse record than James. And I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up being resorted."

Albus nodded, wiping away tears. "Slughorn offered to put me in Gryffindor. I refused."

"Good." Rose chirped. "It would be better for you to just go through the sorting ceremony again."

As Albus thanked them for their help and continued down the stair case Molly yelled, "If anyone gives you trouble we'll find out if they're parents work at the Ministry of Magic." Lucy concluded, "And then we'll have daddy fire them!"

This made Albus feel a bit better. But as he met up with Marianna and Dani further down the stairs, it seemed as if his cousins were emitting a field of calm and enthusiasm causing worry and panic to refill him as he left their presence. And James's words had left Albus demoralized.


End file.
